Tears in the Mist
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: Staff Sargent Naruto has always been in battle somewhere in the World, but he never expected to fight a battle within his own heart. During an extraction mission something happened that Naruto never expected, and he gains something he lost his soul.


OK here is something new that i am going to try. I hope I can make it work. I know its a little on the short side but please tell me what you think of it and they following chapters will get longer.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Disclaimer i Do not own Naruto or any other movies or anime i may use in the making of this story.

-=-=-=-=

Opening scene: TV screen shows many building on fire and people running through the street. People getting shot as they try to get out of the way. Small children getting beaten before being taken away as they shoot their families a reporter could be heard in the back ground.

"Many have gone to the streets as the Mizukage and his family have been assassinated. The Seven Swordsmen a political faction has taken siege of the country. The Swordsman have long been against the Mizukage and his views on how to run the country. No word on how many people have been killed since the regime has taken over, and there has not been any response of the other major countries. But sources say that Konoha has already started pulling their personnel from the embassy."

(Next Scene: Some where of the coast of Water country a Carrier can be seen flanked by two destroyers. Four helicopters land on the deck of the carrier, first two show a group of well dressed people they are escorted into the ship by military personnel. One is filled with injured soldiers, the last has a fire team of six people. A commanding officer come up to them.)

"Congratulations on a successful mission but I am afraid I going to have to send you back out there." the commanding officer yelled as the noise of the helicopter and landing fighter jets drowned out his voice. "Go get some chow, resupply and have your injuries checked out. After resupplying meet me in the mess hall for briefing." the small fire team saluted and went to complete their orders. "Naruto wait."

Naruto stared at the man as he gave a small sad smile. "I sorry but she did not make it." Naruto was a military man through and through, having seen more battles in his short career than anyone. Four tours in Wind country during operation Suna Freedom, he later went on to fight in the Ame war, his platoon was the one that spear headed the invasion of Sound and conquered it for Konoha. His face had become harden by the shear amount of blood shed he had seen, but the knowledge that one of his precious had been killed in the line of duty he could not help but shed some tears.

"Where?" he asked as tears fell freely from his face. The officers could not help but shed some tears himself as he had helped raise her and Naruto and was like a father to them.

"Ambushed at the embassy in the capital, she was escorting high level personnel when her Humvee was hit by an RPG. She died instantly, the small rebel force that hit them were taken out by an air strike. I am sorry, I know she was like a sister to you." than said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto looked at the deck of the ship and gave out a small prayer for her soul. "I promise you I will never forget you my dear sister, Ayame. Thank you old man for telling me but I must go to my men a get ready."

Teuchi looked sadly as he watched Naruto walk away. "Oh Naruto if you only knew how much my daughter loved you and not as a brother. I wish things could have been different, who knows what might have happened. Heh if only I stayed in the family business and made ramen may be things would have been different."

Minutes later in a small room filled with chairs and a projector. "Gentlemen, your mission is as follows. Yours target is a doctor who is running a relief mission in the heart of the Mist forest. Her name is Sakura Haruno, she is a high priority target," the projector showed a picture of a pink haired woman, "secondary targets are two priestess and a monk. You are to escort them to the pick up zone if they so choose to leave but Miss Haruno must be on that transport, she is your main objective understood?" the men nodded "Questions?"

"What is our secondary escape route if our primary is compromised?" a man asked, he had black eyes that show a little arrogance and his hair was shaped to look like the ass of a chicken.

"You are then to proceed to Wave, East by way of the Timor pass." Teuchi replied.

"Rules of engagement, sir?" another man asked, he was dressed in his fatigues but his were slightly more green than the rest of the group. He was also one of the more crazy ones of the group even though you would not believe it as he had huge eyebrows and a bowl shaped haircut.

"You can fire back if fire upon other than that you are not to engage, understood?" Teuchi said as he stared directly at Naruto who flinched. "If that is all dismissed you all leave at 0200." the men stood up and saluted before they left the room.

Scene change inside a small transport plane, outside of plane one could tell that it was dark and raining.

"Staff Sargent! Three minutes to LZ!" the pilot yelled to Naruto and his small group. Immediately they began to prepare for the jump. After getting ready the back of the plane opened up and the men all lined up. They watched as the light at the exit went from red to yellow until finally green. One by one they jumped from the plane and began to free fall towards the forest below.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

=-=-=-=-=-

Well there you have it PLease tell me what you think Thank you


End file.
